Chase Davenport
|personality = Intelligent, mature, responsible (sometimes overly responsible) |appearance = Hazel-eyed, green-eyed (Triton App), blood red-eyed (virus), brown haired |occupation = Teacher/Mentor at Bionic Academy Bionic Superhero/Superhuman |alignment = Good Bad (Triton App) |affiliations = Davenport Industries U.S. Government Davenport Bionic Academy |goal = To save the world, to be the smartest |home = Davenport Bionic Academy, Davenport Household (formerly) |family = |friends = Terry Perry (sometimes), Scott, Sabrina, Andre Ethier, Joey Logano, Mr. President, Sebastian (ex-BFF), Taylor, Spin, Bob, Bionic Soldiers |enemies = Marcus Davenport (deceased), Kerry Perry, Caitlin, Trent, Eddy, Scott (Scramble the Orbs), Victor Krane (deceased), Taylor (formerly), Sebastian (former BFF), Clayton Harrington, Dr. Evans, Pierce Harrington, Special Agent Graham, Robo Perry, The Incapacitator, Dr. Ryan, Troy West, Giselle Vickers, Security Guard (Quarantined), Dr. Gao |likes = Knowing everything, science, saving the world |dislikes = Not knowing the answer, estimating, being bullied by Adam, the world in danger, stealing |powers = |weapons = Bionic Chip Mission Suits |quote = "We took you out once and we'll do it again." |games = Lab Rats: Bionic Heroics Lab Rats: Leo's Stealth Ops Lab Rats: Space Lab Rescue |fate = Gets cured and leaves the hospital (Mighty Med) Leaves the team to join the Elite Force (Lab Rats) Saves Centium City (Lab Rats: Elite Force)}}Chase Davenport (formerly known as Subject C) is the smartest of the three super humans. Chase is possibly capable of possessing all bionic abilities, including super strength and super speed, as Douglas Davenport, his father, had mastered the bionic infrastructure. He is one of the five main characters. Chase is the 17-year-old leader of the team with an incredible intelligence rate, super bionic senses, the ability to create force fields around himself as well as specific parts of his body, and use molecularkinesis. It was also shown in Bionic Showdown that he can levitate. His most used ability (besides super intelligence) in Season 4 is his Laser Bo. He is the brother of Adam, Bree, Daniel, and step-brother/cousin of Leo. He currently resides in Centium City as a a member of the Elite Force in Lab Rats: Elite Force. He is portrayed by Billy Unger. Biography Lab Rats Season 1 Chase is the smartest of the Lab Rats and gets introduced to the real world by Leo along with his brother Adam and sister Bree. He is also the Mission Leader of the group. We also get introduced to Spike (his Commando App) in this season. He also unlocks his first hidden ability in the episode: Mission: Space, which is molecularkinesis. Season 2 He begins to act more like a teenager along with Adam and Bree. He also bonds with Leo a lot this season. Mostly in Robot Fight Club. Spike returns in the episode: Spike's Got Talent. He got his second hidden ability in the shower but revealed it in: Bionic Showdown. His life changed when he faced Marcus, and later his true creator, Douglas Davenport. Season 3 Chase meets Douglas's evil partner, Victor Krane. His bionic secret gets revealed in: You Posted What?!? along with Adam and Bree. He gets another hidden ability in Brother Battle like Adam. He gets relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy in the episode: First Day of Bionic Academy. He became a mentor there like Adam and Bree. Season 4 Chase, along with Adam and Bree, continue to be mentors at the Davenport Bionic Academy. They continue to battle new, and old, enemies. They also find out that they have another brother, Daniel. Lab Rats: Elite Force Season 1 Along with Bree and Donald Davenport, Chase moves into the Davenport Tower Penthouse. He learns that their old friends Kaz, Oliver and Skylar join their new team, and Chase remains mission leader. Chase doesn't think much of Kaz and Oliver's 'magical powers', and sometimes makes fun of it. Chase takes a mentoring role once more, teaching Kaz and Oliver how to control their superpowers. His career as mission leader came to an end in Follow the Leader, when he decides to abolish the position. Personality Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, although he is sometimes overly responsible and unwilling to use his bionics, even in genuine emergencies, as he doesn't want to misuse them. Despite this, he does possess a childish side such as enjoying a kids' TV program, boasting about his intelligence and playing pranks, although normally rubbish ones. He also sometimes uses his bionics when he is not supposed to. In Death Spiral Smackdown, he used the override app on Bree when it should only be used in emergencies. Chase is also somewhat presented as cocky, as well as easily obsessive. But he is also very brave, and he normally acts as the leader of the three when Donald isn't around, but this only applies on missions or when left alone for a stretch of time. Much like Donald, he will occasionally remind the others of the bigger picture. Sometimes he lets his intelligence and over thinking things get the better of him, which leads to bad things happening. In Trent Gets Schooled, he thought that if he could trick Trent, that he would never ask for his help again, but it only backfired and blew up in his face. Even though he is extraordinarily smart yet at times childish, he shows a lot of care for his siblings and his family and would do anything for them in the face of danger. Family Adam Davenport Adam is Chase's older brother. Since they're brothers, they fight a lot. Adam likes to tease Chase about his height and also punches Chase, whereas Chase teases him about his stupidity. These two insult each other a lot, and do get competitive with each other. In Spy Fly, they both sabotaged each others baby project. But when Adam's baby was trapped, Chase gave in and helped him retrieve it. Besides all the fighting and bickering, they'll be there for each other and help each other out in any way they can. They care a lot about each other and will be protective when they have to. For example: in Bionic Showdown Adam gets briefly knocked out by Marcus and Chase comes towards Marcus saying, "No one touches my brother, you freak!" Chase also can be jealous of Adam such as in Avalanche! when he and Bree said speed and strength make a good team, causing Chase to be jealous. In Bionic Action Hero, they say that they love each other. Bree Davenport Bree is Chase's older sister. Like most siblings, they argue. Whenever Chase acts like he's full of himself, Bree always finds a way to insult him. Although they tease each other constantly, they usually find a way to compromise. In Bionic Showdown, when Marcus was about to push Chase down, she pushed him away and attempted to save Chase's life. When he returned, she fought him in order to help Chase. In Adam Up, they were babysitting Principal Perry's niece. In Bionic Action Hero, Bree cries a little when she thinks Chase is dead, and blames herself for it since she was the one who gave Troy Chase's chip schematics. Chase also didn't want to hurt Bree, when Troy had Bree in his clutches. These two care about each other deeply, and have a pretty close relationship. Leo Dooley Leo is Chase's younger cousin/brother by his adoption. They have a close relationship and are always there for each other. They work together on some things, but can grow jealous/competitive with each other too. They insult each other a lot and bicker too. Even if they argue, they always work together. In Robot Fight Club, Leo and Chase paired up as a team and together, they built a strong robot and won the competition together. But when the time is right, they will help each other out in any way they can. In Lab Rats: On the Edge, Leo saved Chase's life. Donald Davenport Donald is Chase's uncle and adoptive father. They're the closest out of the four, and have a father-and-son relationship. They're both highly intelligent and are full of themselves. They question each other's intentions sometimes, leading to an argument, but they will always be there for each other. Donald can be overprotective over Chase, as he is with the others, but they care deeply about each other too. Douglas Davenport Douglas is Chase's father. They're very similar and have much in common, like an older sibling who teased them or stealing the spotlights. Douglas had saved Chase from an avalanche, and Chase saved Douglas from Krane and defended him against Donald. He defended him again from Donald in Brother Battle. Douglas also defended Chase against Donald in You Posted What?!?. Douglas gives Chase sometimes advice, and wants to help him. Relationships Danielle Danielle is Chase's former love interest. He went to the dance with her. Caitlin Caitlin had a crush on Chase in Robot Fight Club. It is unknown if she still has a crush on him after the events of Alien Gladiators. Taylor Taylor has a crush on Chase, but Chase doesn't know it. She told Bree she thought Chase is cute in You Posted What?!?. When Chase saw Taylor after her Triton App was deactivated, he initially didn't trust her because he feared Taylor would betray him like her brother Sebastian did. Sabrina Sabrina was the first girl to ever take an interest in Chase. She first appeared in Spike Fright when she wanted Chase to be her project partner for their science class. It's hinted at the end of the episode that they will continue hanging out with each other, but she never made any other appearance. Enemies Trent Trent bullied Chase a lot, even driving him to turn into Spike. Because of this, Trent hates him. Though they are enemies, Chase helped Trent pass his test and graduate high school in Trent Gets Schooled. Dr. Evans In Twas The Mission Before Christmas, Dr. Evans was mean to Chase because of Chase's arrogance. Sebastian Sebastian fought Chase in Rise of the Secret Soldiers and Chase won. After Sebastian was free of the Triton App, they develop a strong rivalry because Chase was being uptight and bossy. Later on, Sebastian wants to murder Chase's father as of Unauthorized Mission. In Bionic Rebellion, they have a rematch. He admits that he wants to keep his father's legacy. Dr. Ryan In Space Elevator, Chase was Dr. Ryan's assistant and rival. They had to work together, but they were busy trying to prove how smart they were to each other. Powers *'Super Intelligence:' His main bionic power, Chase has larger brain capacity, making him incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat, and he can easily decrypt foreign languages and codes. He is also a capable strategist. Without his chip, he only has average intelligence, but he can come up with a rough idea of how to solve problems. Despite this, every time he is without his super intelligence, he feels almost helpless. Most of the bionic apps he uses requires his super-intelligence. His brain is like a computer, as it is able to upload and download data and allow Chase to instantly learn whatever he wants by searching for it on the internet. He instantly learned how to play electric guitar, and could shred it like an experienced hard rock musician a millisecond after scanning an electric guitar and identifying all skills of playing it. He is highly coordinated, so learning physical skills is impossibly easy for him. *'Force Field:' One of his more used bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect himself and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts. (Twas The Mission Before Christmas) In Sink or Swim, Chase's force field has developed so it's closer to Marcus's force field. Chase now has a blue shield and the back is invisible. **'Force Field Ball:' He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. (Speed Trapped) Since his force field has changed, it is unknown if this bionic ability still works. *'Commando App:' When Chase senses an imminent threat, his personality temporarily changes into a highly aggressive, "fearless brute" Donald likes to call Spike. When the Commando App is activated, Chase is as strong as Adam; able to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room, and tear metal like paper. He does not, however, have the super strength that comes from this ability when it is not activated. While it is activated he can't use his other abilities. After the app is deactivated, Chase can't remember anything he did while it was active. As seen below, it often glitches on if he gets very nervous or angry. *'Fingerprint Recognition App:' Chase can scan the fingerprints from anyone off of his database. (Quarantined, Taken) *'Facial Recognition:' This is shown in The Bionic 500 when he scans Joey Logano and searches his database to find a match. *'Super Senses:' Chase possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. *'Super Durability:' Like his siblings, Chase can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be bruised. Another good example is in Bionic Showdown when he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. He was also able to shake off one of Adam's eye laser blasts. (Sink or Swim) *'Senses Recording:' He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. (Leo's Jam, Drone Alone) His eyes can also be used as video cameras. (Sink or Swim) *'Bionic GPS:' Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. (Speed Trapped) This also means, however, that his chip signal, (and also Adam and Bree's) can be used to track their location if he does not disable this ability. *'Viewing Screen:' Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. (Quarantined) He can also use it to project other holograms. (Sink or Swim) * Hacking: Chase can remotely hack computers. (Speed Trapped, Night of the Living Virus) It is unknown if there are any limitations on what he can use this ability to hack. *'Override App:' He can take over Adam, Bree, or any bionic soldier remotely, but only in an emergency situation. It seems to be most often used to shut down his siblings' bionics, but he also controlled what Bree did and said against her will. (Death Spiral Smackdown, Sink or Swim) It's later revealed that his override app was designed to link his bionics with others, and create a weapon of last resort. Chase cannot override anyone being controlled by another override app. While there is no limit as to how many bionic soldiers he can control at a time, he can only connect with them one by one. If Chase assumes control on several bionic subjects at once, it will cause them to synchronize their movements instead of doing what Chase tells them. *'Magnetism App:' Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. (Chore Wars) He can also use it to deflect metal. (Sink or Swim) He can also use it to reverse polarity, he used it when fighting the android Troy West. (Bionic Action Hero) He uses the ability to control knives. (The Curse of the Screaming Skull) *'Molecularkinesis:' In Mission: Space, it was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object. This allows him to move almost anything with his mind, although it does have limits depending on the size and weight of the object, and if there is any resistance, (another force pushing against it in the other direction.) *'Mathematical Analysis:' Chase can calculate angles and other complicated mathematics almost instantly. He uses this ability to calculate the right trajectory to throw a football in Commando App, and again in Speed Trapped to calculate at which angle Adam should throw his force field. In Spike Fright, he uses this ability to show off in front of Sabrina while they are working on their school project. *'Mental Database:' Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints (Quarantined), paintings (Hole In One) and people. (The Bionic 500) *'Levitation:' Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; in "Bionic Showdown", Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. *'Chemical Analysis Scan:' A type of scanning ability that allows him to scan an object and identify the chemical composition of it. It also allows him to identify if there are any foreign substances in the object. Presumably this is by comparing information from his database about the normal chemical composition of that particular type of object to what he actually finds in the scan. *'Thermal Scanning:' It is demonstrated in You Posted What?!? that he is able to conduct thermal scans. *'Scan Vision:' It allows him to scan an object and then look through it. It is a form of X-ray vision. It has been shown it is possible to counteract this ability and stay hidden by using the Invisibility cloak Donald made in Mission Invisible. This ability is seen in Memory Wipe. He uses it to scan the inside of the house for Tasha or Donald after they come home 2 hours late after curfew. **'Bionic Eye:' Chase's right eye has a viewing screen and scanner. *'Microscopic Vision:' In Llama Drama, he uses this ability to see where the nanobots we're going to in the llama's body. He also mentions this ability in First Day of Bionic Academy while bragging to Sebastian. *'Sonar Vision:' Through his GPS, Chase can create powerful sonar, to track underwater. (Sink or Swim) *'Mental Link:' Chase is able to send information to Adam, Bree, and the bionic soldiers in a method similar to an email. (Sink or Swim) He could also transmit software he creates, as he created and transmitted another doomsday virus and sent it to all the soldiers to shut down their bionic infrastructure as if they were dead. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities:' Though technically not an actual ability, Chase, (and also Adam and Bree if they choose to do so) can use two abilities simultaneously. However, it is dangerous to try as it puts too much stress on their nervous systems, which can kill them. (Sink or Swim) * Laser Bo: Chase's fist can generate a laser bo staff that is very useful during combat, it is strong enough to knock Adam through the air. (Brother Battle) *'Speed Reading:' In Spider Island, Chase speed read one of Bree's books. (This is probably due to his super intelligence.) Glitches *'Commando App:' This ability can glitch itself on, turning Chase into Spike if he gets very angry or nervous, usually at the most inopportune moments. *'Snot Cannon (Sonic Sneeze):' His nose can easily glitch and launch a line of bionic snot. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *'Pixel Vision:' After being exposed to the LEMP (a "big glitch machine"), he can only see in pixels. (Drone Alone) *'Uncontrollable Molecular Kinesis:' When Chase gets excited/angry, he sometimes loses control of his molecular kinesis. (Mission: Space) *'System Overload:' Chase aims at too many places and can, according to him, only see scribbles. *'Ultra-Sensitive Hearing:' Because of his super senses, certain noises are too loud and can be extremely painful. (Crush, Chop, and Burn) But since then, he has conditioned himself to withstand certain noises, such as the school bell. (Chip Switch) However, he cannot handle Kerry's screaming, or Kate's sonic scream. *'Hardware Virus:' When Kaz was treating Chase during Lab Rats vs Mighty Med, the tool he used fixed Chase's bionic infrastructure but caused his bionic chip to receive a virus wherein it generated protonic energy. If his blood pressure was exceedingly high, he could explode. *'Doomsday Virus:' Because he had the Triton App, it also came with a doomsday virus that Krane installed. If Krane got killed, the virus would activate after six months and would cause him to self-destruct after ten hours. Trivia *He has ultra sensitive bionic hearing, and cries out in pain whenever he hears something very loud. *He wants to go to the pyramids. *He has a brief crush on Danielle and goes to the school dance with her. *Chase enjoys chess, and wanted to join Mission Creek High School's chess club. *Chase became a chiropractor in the Philippines by taking a medical course in the school's computer lab. *He has a good heart; he had asked Danielle to go to the dance with Leo instead of Adam because Leo had a crush on her. *He is gullible, as seen when he believed Leo when he was told about the "refrigerator dance." *Even though Chase said he didn't know how to dance, he dances very well at the end of Leo's Jam. *As mentioned in Commando App, he is interested in being an astronaut, a lawyer, and a Supreme Court Judge. *So far in most of the episodes, Chase's hair has been styled differently each time. *Chase is the first bionic hero that is seen in the series. *Chase is around 17, meaning he was born in 1998. *He is or was liked by Leo's grandma. Gallery Labratss01e01crushchopa_copy.jpg Chase_(Lab_Rats).jpg External Links *All info was provided by Wikipedia. *Lab Rats Wiki Category:Lab Rats characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:American characters Category:Disney XD Category:Martial Artists